csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
KRiMZ
|} Freddy "KRiMZ" Johansson (ur. 25 kwietnia 1994) jest szwedzkim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Fnatic. Drużyny *2013-??-?? - 2013-02-16 - 35px|Szwecja hatersg0nnahate *2013-02-16 - 2013-??-?? - 35px|Szwecja VYE Gaming *2013-08-05 – 2013-08-30 - 35px|Szwecja Team Refuse *2013-08-30 – 2014-05-06 - 35px|Szwecja LGB eSports *2014-05-06 – 2014-06-12 - 35px|Szwecja TEAMGLOBAL *2014-06-30 – 2016-08-15 - 35px|Szwecja Fnatic *2016-08-15 – 2016-10-24 - 35px|Szwecja GODSENT *2016-10-24 – nadal - 35px|Szwecja Fnatic Historia 2013 *KRiMZ dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO w 2013 roku i nosiła ona nazwę hatersg0nnahate, którą opuścił 16 lutego 2013 dołączając do VYE Gaming. *'5 sierpnia 2013' - KRiMZ dołączył do drużyny Team Refuse. *'30 sierpnia 2013' - Skład drużyny Team Refuse został przejęty przez organizację LGB eSports. *'20 listopada 2013' - KRIMZ razem ze składem LGB eSports: 30px|Szwecja SKYTTEN, 30px|Szwecja dennis, 30px|Szwecja Spitfire oraz 30px|Szwecja olofmeister dostał się na turniej Dreamhack Winter 2013. 2014 *'6 maja 2014' - Skład drużyny LGB eSports był odtąd znany pod nazwą TEAMGLOBAL. *'12 czerwca 2014' - KRiMZ opuścił drużynę TEAMGLOBAL. *'30 czerwca 2014' - KRiMZ wraz z olofmeisterem dołączyli do drużyny Fnatic. *'17 sierpnia 2014' - KRiMZ razem ze składem Fnatic zajął drugie miejsce w turnieju ESL One Cologne 2014, po przegraniu 1:2 z 35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas. *KRiMZ zajął 9. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2015 *'15 marca 2015' - KRiMZ razem ze składem Fnatic wygrywa ESL One Katowice 2015, pokonując drużynę 35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas wynikiem 2:1. *'23 sierpnia 2015' - KRiMZ razem ze składem Fnatic wygrywa ESL One Cologne 2015, pokonując drużynę 35px|Francja Team EnVyUs wynikiem 2:0. *KRiMZ zajął 7. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2016 *'5 marca 2016' - KRiMZ razem ze składem Fnatic wygrywa Intel Extreme Masters X - World Championship, pokonując drużynę 35px|Brazylia Luminosity Gaming wynikiem 3:0. *'15 sierpnia 2016' - Organizacje Fnatic oraz GODSENT zamienili się członkami: do Fnatic dołączyli twist oraz Lekr0, a do GODSENT JW, flusha oraz właśnie KRiMZ. Także wenton dołączył oficjalnie do drużyny Fnatic, bo niegdyś był zastępstwem za olofmeistera. *'24 października 2016' - KRiMZ opuścił drużynę GODSENT i powraca do Fnatic. Osiągnięcia '35px|Szwecja Team Refuse' *5/8 miejsce ESPORTSM 2012/2013 (2013) '35px|Szwecja LGB eSports' *Pierwsze miejsce Beat it! - Europejskie kwalifikacje 1 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce TECHLABS Cup 2013 Minsk II (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2013 - Szwedzkie kwalifikacje (2013) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Cup September 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 - Otwarte kwalifikacje (2013) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Svecup 2013 - Kwalifikacje 4 (2013) *3/4 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 1 (2013) *Drugie miejsce Svecup 2013 - Wielkie finały (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Cup December 2013 (2013) *3/4 miejsce ESL One Katowice 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Cup March 2014 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 2 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce E-sport-bets.com 3rd Anniversary Cup (2014) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic' *Pierwsze miejsce EIZO Challenge 2014 (2014) *3/4 miejsce Gfinity G3 (2014) *Drugie miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce Hitbox Arena Championship 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder StarSeries X (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Legends Series II (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 7 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 8 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 9 by Alpenföhn (2014) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Invitational II (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT League 2 2014 EU League (2014) *3/4 miejsce Hitbox Arena Championship 3 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Legends Series III (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Legends Series IV (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 17 - Europa (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 3 (2014) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 17 - Global Invite Division (2014) *Czwarte miejsce MLG Aspen Invitational (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Clutch Con 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce IOS Pantamera (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce First Person Lover Challenge (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce King of Majors (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 18 - Europa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season: Etap grupowy (2015) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season: Ostatnia szansa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Aftonbladet Fight Night 1 (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 18 - Global Invite Division (2015) *Drugie miejsce PGL CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season (2015) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT League 2015 Stage I Finals (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity Masters Spring 2 (2015) *Drugie miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 4 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Aftonbladet Fight Night 2 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 1 - Europa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season I - Finały (2015) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT 2015 Stage 2 Finals (2015) *Drugie miejsce Game Show CS:GO League Season 2 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 - Etap grupowy (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Fragbite Masters Champions Showdown (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Invitational (2015) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity Champion of Champions (2015) *Trzecie miejsce PGL CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 (2015) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Cluj Napoca 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 - Europa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Winter 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries XIV: Europa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 5 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2: Finały (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries XIV Finals (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Expo Barcelona (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Aftonbladet Fight Night 3 (2016) *5 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Luty 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X World Championship (2016) *5/8 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus (2016) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3 - Europa (2016) *3/4 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3: Finały (2016) *Trzecie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Europa (2016) *3/4 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Finały (2016) *3/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce ELEAGUE Season 1 (2016) '35px|Szwecja GODSENT' *1/4 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje 1 (2016) *9/12 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2016 - Szwedzkie kwalifikacje (2016) *3/4 miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Invitational (2016) *Drugie miejsce EPICENTER 2016 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Europejska liga rozwoju (2016) *5/8 miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 - Europejskie finały (2016) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic' *9/12 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 (2016) *10 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Europa (2016) '35px|Szwecja GODSENT' *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Season 23: Premier Division - Europa (2016) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic' *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) Najważniejsze momenty *KRIMZ - THE BEAST! *ESL One Cologne 2015: KRIMZ vs. EnVyUs *FACEIT League Season 2 Finals: KRiMZ vs. iBUYPOWER *ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2: KRIMZ vs. PENTA *FACEIT League 2015 Stage 1 Finals: KRIMZ vs. Liquid *FACEIT League 2015: KRiMZ vs LGB *DreamHack Tours 2015: KRIMZ vs. HellRaisers *DreamHack Open Summer 2015: KRIMZ vs. Titan *fnatic KRiMZ deagle ACE vs. TSM - ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 *FACEIT League 2015 Stage 3: KRIMZ vs. G2 *ESL Barcelona CS:GO Invitational: RpK and KRIMZ *Krimz NINJA DEFUSE 1VS5 vs TSM Naklejki z autografem gracza ESL One Cologne 2015 150px150px150px DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 150px150px150px MLG Columbus 2016 150px150px ESL One Cologne 2016 150px150px ELEAGUE Major 2017 150px150px Kategoria:Szwedzcy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Supporty